fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Protect everyone's emotions! Save the Butterfly Crest! Transcript
This transcript is the transcript for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Protect Everyone's Emotions! Save The Butterfly Crest! by Techieberry38. Transcript Opening Park boardwalk Umeki is walking while Ayumi walks the other way Umeki: It's sunny today. That's good news. Maybe me and Michiko can eat a few vanilla cupcakes with fruit punch out here in such good weather later. Mmm, cupcakes..... Ayumi: Good weather! I like it so much out here when it's this sunny.....If only Fuu-chan could be here to enjoy it with me. Sigh. But then again, he's with me. The sun's so beautiful. It's a pleasure to be out h- woahhhhh! Cue mysterious light scene Umeki: What was that? Am I intact? Ayumi: What just happened? Umeki and Ayumi stare at each other Umeki/Ayumi: I'm sorry! Please excuse me! Umeki (Thinking): Who the heck was that girl I nearly bumped into? Cue opening Birthday meeting Mascots fool around and chat Chypre: One, two! Silence! Fooling around and chatting stops Coffret: Today is Potporri's first birthday! It is a special day, right? Mascots nod heads Chypre: We need to figure out a way to celebrate it! Any ideas? Various mascots: Uh....Er....Good question, so...... Chiffon(While dreaming, translated): Mmm! I like this feast! Itadakimasu! Tart: Excuse me, but Chiffon's a genius! A feast, by my opinion is a perfect way to celebrate Potporri's birthday! Chypre: Ah! A feast, that sounds amazing! What do you think, Coffret? Coffret: I like it! What do all of you think? Hummy: Perfect! Mipple: Eh......Nice! Various agreements and chats Coffret: Quiet! What will we eat? Mepple: Personally, I think we should include Omp's absolutely dee-licious omlettes! Chypre: Mmmm! Any other suggestions? Coco: For dessert I suggest creampuffs! Coffret: Yummy, anything else? Milk: Whatever Nozomi brings for lunch usually, I'll suggest. Chypre: But what does Nozomi bring for lunch? Milk: Sandwiches, instant miso soup and mochi. Coffret: Amazing! That should be enough. Where are we having this feast? Tart: How about Fairy Park? Coffret: No....Fuu-chan destroyed it, it's under construction. Hummy: Ah! Let's go to the Clover Town Summer Treats Fair! Chypre: Good idea, meeting is over! Mascots get up and leave The good news Various mascots: It's Potporri's birthday!!! We're holding a feast! Itsuki: Ehhh? It's Potporri's birthday? Let's go tell her! Itsuki starts up stairs Tart grabs the collar of Itsuki's shirt Tart: It's a surprise, and Potporri is exhausted! Don't disturb her, please. Itsuki: Ah, okay, sorry. Michiko: Let's start cooking then! Various cures: Yes! Briefing Cures run to kitchen with bowls and various kitchen supplies Strong wind blows outside, then stops Nagisa: What was that wind? Porun: It was strange..... Umeki: Let's go find out! Cures run outside Enter HINATA as Houou Porun/Mipple/Mepple: Hinata!! Max Heart mascots hug one of Hinata's talons Hinata: I'd like to continue the reunion but I must tell you that dark powers are trying to take over an important relic of the universe. Tsubomi: What!? What's going on? Hinata: The Butterfly Crest is in grave danger. Rin: The who what when? Hinata: The Butterfly Crest. It sits in its peaceful planet, keeping the universe's inhabitants emotions in safe balance. Without it, every world and every being, even me, will go without emotion. It's like Labyrinth's denizens when Moebius was ruleing. Erika: Oh man! But why do the bad guys want such a thing? Hinata: Emotion, a beautiful thing of light, is something hated by darkness. It's what makes us smile, frown, cry, fume with anger and laugh. The blankness on everyone's faces would be like a dream come true to them. It would also show their immense power. Miyuki: When they come, we'll be ready. For now, we'll continue making a feast for Potporri. It's her birthday. Hinata: I see. Good luck, Precure! Hinata flies away Hikari: So then, let's go and cook. Scene switch to Umeki's kitchen Cooking finish Yuri: I've set the table, let's put the food on and bring this food outside. The fair isn't fa''r.'' Large explosion '' ''Clouds block out sun Various Cures: What's going on? Let's find out! Out the door, everyone! Cures run outside Enter NORTHA, ANACONDY and POISONNY All villainesses: Evil laugh Akane: Stop it! What do you want? Poisonny: What we want? Oh but first, an explanation. Our masters and our allies' masters have become one to make the ultimate power! We are revived due to Blackout-sama. Now we do Blackout-sama's bidding! Precure transform Every Precure: We won't let you touch the Butterfly Crest! Cure Diamond: Ehhhh? More Precure? Cure Ruby: This is an illusion! Our friends did not transform! Cure Ruby grabs head and panics Cure Melody: Welcome aboard, girls, and stop panicking. Cure Ruby: Yes, yes, I'm very sorry, please excuse me! Deep breaths| ''Phew...... ''Northa creates acorn portal Anacondy: Ah, so if you want to protect your precious Butterfly Crest, complete each stage or surrender your little selves and your universe to us. I prefer surrendering, if you may. Cure Peach: We'll do this. We'll complete your stages. Poisonny: Have fun, Precure.....Evil laugh ''Escape world'' Umeki's stage Umeki (After being beamed into her escape world): Eh? Where am I? What the heck is this place!? Am I intact!? Despairian: Despair-air-arian! Cure Diamond: A despairian! I gotta get rid of that thing! Cure Diamond jumps to attack the monster Illusion appears Cure Diamond: Oh? Dia? Oh my gosh I'm about to kick Dia in the ear! Cure Diamond kicks Illusion Dia Illusion Dia: Ah! Umeki-chan.....Umeki-chan......I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! Illusion Dia starts sobbing Cure Diamond: I'm sorry, Dia-chan....I didn't mean it....... Illusion Dia: Y...You liar! Of course you meant it! I'm hurt, so excuse me! Cure Diamond(Thinking): I feel weaker.......I couldn't possibly kick Dia like that. She is my buddy, my ol' pal. But wait a second. Dia would never be so mad at me like that. Even if I really kicked her, she would forgive me. After all, I did say sorry. Cure Diamond stands up Illusion Dia: Idiot, what are you going to do now, slap me? Cure Diamond: I have nothing to slap, because you're not the real Dia! You're just a fake, I know Dia wouldn't act like you! So leave, hologram or whatever you are and leave now! Illusion Dia fades into light Diamond Spinner appears in Illusion Dia's place Cure Diamond: I know what to do. Cue Purification Attack background Cure Diamond: Come to me, power of kindness! Diamond Spinner! Spin, Diamond Wheel! Pretty Cure! Vertical Diamond Ring! Diamond wheel spins Cue attack Desparian(During purification): De-eh-spar-ian....... Desparian crown fades into light Key lays on ground Cure Diamond: I'm sure this key's for unlocking this weird door thing... Door opens Cure Diamond: Wow, it is the key for this door! But wait, am I in a concentration camp or something? A prison? Where's Ruby? Ruby! Sign: Cure Ruby's new eternal home Cure Diamond: Ruby must be in there. Michiko's stage Illusion Mariko: Ah, Michiko, of course I don't love you. You know how annoying I find you? Just because our parents are protecting this spoiled brat that you are I never said so. I just love ''college, ya know? Mainly because there's no annoying middle school little sisters. Ha! Cure Ruby: But, but, Mariko.....You're my sister, and I love you. Illusion Mariko: Drama talk. Typical of such brats. And I figured out you're stupid as well as spoiled. Just because I'm your sister, doesn't mean I love you! Oh, how I should have known you had no brain! Cure Diamond: Ruby-chan, hear me clear! This is Umeki, and you're being insulted by an ''illusion that was made to destroy you with those words! Cure Ruby: What? An illusion. That's absurd! Cure Ruby stands up Cure Ruby: I don't show love and affection.... Illusion Mariko: Of course you don't, oh spoiled one. Cure Ruby: To illusions, that is! Illusion Mariko: What!? Illusion Mariko fades to light Cure Ruby purifies Desparian Cure Ruby: Thank you so much, Diamond. Let's save the others! Cure Diamond: Yes! Diamond and Ruby jump from stage to stage Cure Diamond: Diamond here, you're talking to the ghost of an illusion, Cure Black! Cure Ruby: Er, you're trying to turn Chiffon from an illusion that was meant to kill you, Peach. Cure Diamond: This is Cure Diamond speaking, and I see Cure Dream going insane over an illusion. Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure get everyone out Everyone except Diamond and Ruby: Thank you so much! Portal to next stage opens Precure jump through portal Kickball world Saki: We're playing baseball? Oh yeah! Desertarian: Pretty Cure! You are up to bat in this game! Desertarian spins utility ball Saki(Shocked): Ehhhhhhhh!? Don't tell me I'm batting that...... Umeki: Saki! You don't hit a kickball with a bat, you kick it! Saki: Did baseball change in the past few years? P.E. class is evil.... Umeki: Facepalm Ah.....Just do what I do...... Umeki kicks ball far away, then runs to first, to second then to third base Umeki: I ran three bases, but you can run less, the same or to home! Every Cure kicks and runs to a random number of bases Precure points add up to 55 Miyuki: Oh yeah! We've secured a win! Ultra Happy! Tsubomi: Let's purify these monsters! Cue everyone's purification attacks All monsters get purified Portal to next stage open Precure jump through Dance stage Nagisa: It looks sort of like a stage here. And it has speakers, and.... Umeki: What is this, a talent show? Negatone: Correct! This is a dance contest! You are all to dance indivdually, and if we don't like your routine, you will be buzzed! If all of you are buzzed, you lose! Start! Every Cure excluding Passion dances Buzzers go off Komachi: If we lose one more routine, we're toast! What do we do? Setsuna: Leave it to me. I know exactly how to dance to this. Setsuna pulls off amazing dance routine Negatone 1: Astounding! Negatone 2: Breathtakingly... Negatone 3: Too...Much amazing.... Amazement purifies Negatones Urara: Fantastic job, Setsuna! Setsuna: It wasn't the best... Honoka: Nonsense! Let's go! more soon Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:Transcripts